citadelsealfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of the Seven Sorcerers
The Legend of the Seven Sorcerers comes in many iterations, but is widely viewed as the birthing tale of the entire Citadel. The Legend The Citadel: a myriad of chambers and rooms, all interconnected by a webway of portals. A world of 1001 doors, and then some; a world where everything is chanted into being. A world of magic. But of course, even magic needs a genesis. A beginning that has now passed into obscure legend - the paradise Olaria. Sought after and disregarded as fiction, the legend of Olaria is a fairy tale most children have heard. It begins with heroes, because all legends do. They are a requirement of the saga, and this one has seven of them. In the Citadel, they call them the Seven Sorcerers. If they were named after their Towers, or if the Towers are named after them - that's for history majors to spend seminars fighting about. There was Azyn of the Storm, the first to break the northern wind to his will and Acre of the Forge, who tamed a volcano to shape her first sword. There was Alba of the Bone, who dug up her loved ones to seek the question of immortality, and her brother, Atra of the Torn Cloak, who (let's be honest here) mostly told bad jokes to cheer her up; while Ade of the Scales watched, listened, and smiled - wise beyond his years. And lastly, there was Aurea of the Clocks and Argent of the Spire. The golden lady and the silver gent, they ruled in unanimous harmony. She was a sorcerer that understood time and how to rewind it; he was a maker of the beautiful, and the ethereal, ever fleeting. All seven of them were comrades. Together, they founded the Seven Towers, and each gathered their own following. Until then, Olaria had been a wild, barbaric land where might made right; a realm tormented by the power struggle between its many kingdoms. But the Sorcerers, as they discovered and started teaching magic, single-handedly united them beneath one banner. And for a while, there was peace. There was scholarship. There was wisdom. And then, treachery. Here, the stories divide. Some say that Argent went mad with power, and sought to take all of it for himself. In a fit of rage, he sealed the Towers shut, in order for no one else to learn magic again. Others insist he was merely seeking to help, that Olaria's chaos had gotten stronger, and that it was an act of protection and sacrifice. Either way, the deed was done. Argent locked the magi in with the Seventh Seal, and Olaria was lost forever. As the doors shut forever his wife's wrath could not be undone. She marched with the golden armies upon the Silver Tower. Azyn joined her, and called upon his titan, Nord. Together they leveled the Tower, breaking and shattering and searing all of its glittering silverine beauty. After they were done, Argent of the Spire was Argent the Uncrowned; and the Silver Tower would never be anything but Broken. Category:History Category:Legends Category:Seven Sorcerers